This invention pertains to windshield wiper assemblies.
In known wiper installations, a parking position switch is coupled to the motor such that when the operating switch is switched off, the parking position switch will supply current to the motor until the wiper reaches a defined position shortly before the actual parking position. At this moment the parking position switch, coupled with the motor in a manner protected against twisting, changes over and short-circuits the motor winding. By this dynamic braking of the electric motor it is ensured that the wiper installation is braked abruptly. But it became obvious that, especially in wiper installations for large panes with a strong electric drive motor, in spite of this dynamic braking which is initiated with a given angular position of the wiper, the parking position of the wipers is not constant. This is regarded as inconvenient and also affects the safety, for with a relatively dry pane the wiper is stopped within the field of vision necessary for the driver.
The invention is based on the problem of creating a wiper installation with means as simple as possible in which one or more wipers come to rest after the operating switch off in exactly the same position independently of the frictional conditions on the windscreen or other effects.